Victorious: The Other Side of Me
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A wave of rumours forces Jade to admit a terrible truth about her home life, will Beck and the others be able to help her. Bade/Eventual Tandre/Eventual Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter one of my first Victorious story, Jade's got a terrible secret, it's up to Beck to try and figure it out and help her, hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts, fully expecting a 'normal day' at school. When she arrived at her locker however she saw Cat approaching her, she looked frantic

"Tori, Tori, have you seen Jade?"

Tori was surprised at this.

"Uh...no, why?"

"Well, I saw her about ten minutes ago, she has this, huge black eye and she's not saying anything about it. Three people have already asked her about it and, well the first two she ignored and the last one she told to...The second word was off, let's leave it at that".

It was at the moment Andre and Robbie arrived with Rex. Andre greeted the girls.

"Hey, what's up...Okay seriously what's up?"

He just saw their expressions and Cat quickly turned to them and told them about Jade's black eye, they were shocked.

"Hold on, she's not saying anything about it, but why?"

"I don't know, that's what scares me, I mean, I know Jade doesn't go looking for fights but if she does end up hurt like that she usually likes to talk about".

They were all at a loss, just then Tori spotted Jade approaching, sure enough there was deep bruising around her right eye which looked almost swollen shut, yet she gave no indication she was in pain, in fact she actually looked pissed off.

Jade walked over to the group and, before Tori could even open her mouth to speak Jade cut across her.

"I don't wanna talk about it Vega, so save your breath".

Tori however wasn't deterred.

"Jade, what happened, seriously".

"I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-understand".

Everybody was still suspicious but realized there was nothing they could do. At that moment Beck arrived, the others felt relieved, surely if Beck asked then Jade would tell him what happened. Beck smiled and wrapped his arms around Jade from behind and kissed her neck, he then saw her black eye.

"Jade, what happened".

"Sorry...I don't wanna talk about it".

Now the others were worried, Jade wasn't even telling Beck, that was unusual. Before any of them could say anything else the bell went and they had to head off to class. On the way they tried to convince Jade to tell them how she got that black eye, however this simply led to Jade losing her temper. Before long Jade's anger boiled over and, without caring that everybody in the class, including Sikowitz was watching, she began yelling at them.

"Look I already told you guys I don't wanna talk about it!"

Cat tried to say something but before she could finish Jade cut across her.

"Jade, I know something's happened, why don't you just...?"

"Shut up!"

Jade was standing up now, Cat was close to tears as she spoke.

"Jade, I..."

"Just stop worrying about me, there's nothing to worry about!"

Tori and Andre both tried to point out that Jade was hiding something but Jade shook her head.

"Just drop it!"

Beck wasn't saying anything, he knew that when Jade was like this, it was better not to argue with her. Cat tried to speak again.

"C'mon Jade, how long have we know each other, I've never seen you like this".

"Cat, just leave it okay, there's nothing wrong".

Then Rex spoke up.

"C'mon, looks like someone roughed you up good".

Jade glared at the puppet briefly before storming out of the class, shocking everyone. Shortly after she left Beck got up and followed her, Sikowitz tried to continue the class as normal but nobody was really paying attention.

Jade, having stormed out of the class, was now marching through the corridors towards her locker, unfortunately she had picked up an unwanted annoyance, her freaky stalker Sinjin.

"Leave me alone freak show!"

Sinjin however didn't take the hint.

"Jade, I know someone did that to you, who hurt you, let me take care of them".

"Just shut up and get lost".

Sinjin didn't listen and instead tried to grab Jade's arm.

"Jade please..."

"You've got five seconds to get away from me freak!"

He still didn't listen, then, to Jade's annoyance he ended up saying the worst possible thing.

"C'mon Jade, just admit it, Beck did that to you, didn't he?"

"Shut up, Beck isn't hurting me you fucking liar!"

Jade was enraged now but Sinjin still didn't take the hint, they had arrived at Jade's locker now. Sinjin glared and spoke.

"Jade, admit it already..."

Jade then slammed her fist into her locker in a fit of rage, leaving a sizable dent. Finally taking the hint Sinjin ran off. Finally alone Jade sighed and shook her head, she opened her locker and reached into the back, pulling out a pair of scissors. She then rolled up her sleeves, revealing several old and more recent scars, she fingered the bandage on her left forearm, her most recent cut. Taking a moment to concentrate she grabbed the scissors and cut into her right forearm, she let it bleed for a minute, bleeding her pain out too. Suddenly she began to feel light-headed and realized that she'd actually made the cut too deep.

"...Shit".

She tried to grab her injury and apply pressure but everything began to spin and she passed out, falling to the ground.

Beck meanwhile was also walking down the corridors, he knew Jade would be heading for her locker so he decided to catch up with her. He was hurrying through one corridor, the next turn would bring him to Jade's locker, just then however he ran into Sinjin who glared at him.

"Where are you going?"

Beck stared at him, incredulous.

"Where do you think I'm going, I'm looking for Jade?"

Sinjin's next comment however surprised him.

"Oh sure, gonna go hit her again".

"What?"

Sinjin continued to glare.

"I saw her black eye, I know you did it, I know that's why she was running away, if you think I'm gonna let you go after her and hurt her again then..."

Beck glared at the boy.

"Are you outta your fucking mind, I would never hurt Jade, I don't even know how she got her black eye so..."

"There, you see, denial and I'll..."

Sinjin never finished his statement because Beck had enough of listening to his nonsense and slugged him in the jaw. Sinjin fell to the ground and quickly struggled to his feet.

"There see, that's your only way isn't it, violence!"

"Fuck you".

Beck then pushed past Sinjin and hurried to the end of the corridor and headed for Jade's locker. He turned the corner and froze, he saw Jade lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Jade!"

He rushed over to her and then saw the bleeding wound on her arm and the bloody scissors lying on the ground. He also saw the numerous other cuts on her arms, he immediately applied pressure to the wound and with his other hand he pulled out his phone and called 911. After some time the paramedics arrived and soon Jade was being transported to hospital, Beck rode to the hospital with her.

'Please, don't let it be too late'.

Silently praying that he had managed to get to her in time Beck could only hope he would find out the truth.

End of chapter, next up the others will hear about the incident involving Jade and will head to the hospital. I am aware that there are numerous Jade self harming fics and that in the show she shows her arms and there's no scars but this is just a story so don't bother pointing it out to me okay. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; now the rest of the gang hears the rumours flying around including the one crazy rumour spread by Sinjin, will they find out what ahppened to Jade, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah I know, you bet he will.

Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schnieder.

It was lunch time in Hollywood Arts, the group was sitting at their usual table, Tori looked around.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Jade or Beck since Sikowitz's class".

The others also looked around as Robbie answered.

"Now that you mention it no".

Just then they heard a group of people nearby, they were going to ignore them but then one of them mentioned Jade.

"Hey, did you guys see Jade West's eye?"

"Yeah, what the hell happened to her?"

The girl who had mentioned Jade shook her head.

"No ideas, she's not saying, probably means it's something stupid, like she ran into a door or something".

One of the other girls nodded.

"Yeah, or maybe she fell over and hit it, maybe she isn't saying it because she doesn't want people to think she's clumsy".

The group continued to gossip and mention theories about how Jade could've got her black eye, each theory seemed plausible but unlikely. If there was some accident and Jade didn't want people to think she was clumsy surely she would've just made something up to get them off her back. One that seemed more likely but the group hoped wasn't the real reason, one of the girls suggested her father had hit her Just then however Sinjin walked past and heard the gossip and then came up with the wildest and most ludicrous theory yet.

"Oh please, isn't it obvious what happened?"

The group stared at him as he continued.

"…C'mon, her Dad abusing her, don't be ridiculous, to me it seems more likely she was abused by that 'perfect boyfriend' of hers".

That set the gossipers off again. Tori glared over at Sinjin and then spoke to the others.

"What the hell, there's no way that's possible".

Andre nodded.

"Yeah, it's just Sinjin's obsession; him wanting to believe it's true, but now he might be trying to spread it so he can _try_ and get a shot at Jade".

The group exchanged dark looks and glared at Sinjin.

Just then Trina happened to walk past the group that was gossiping about Sinjin's rumour, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please".

Sinjin glared at her.

"What's your problem?"

"That's what you think happened, listen kid, if you wanna gossip about something, there has to be at least something in it that's true, what you're suggesting is utterly ridiculous".

Sinjin shook his head.

"It is true, it's not a rumour, Beck's abusing Jade, can't you see that".

Trina sighed and shook her head as she responded.

"Fine, believe what you want to".

With that Trina walked off leaving an angry Sinjin behind her. As she passed the group Tori stopped her.

"Trina, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"You kinda stood up for Beck and Jade, when you didn't really benefit from it".

Trina laughed.

"C'mon, I'm not _that_ shallow, besides, I just hate that kid".

"Everyone does".

There were murmurs of agreement and then Trina remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Tori you gotta hurry, remember you've got a dentist appointment soon, although I don't really see the point since you've…"

"…Never had a single cavity I know, it's a routine check-up. Well I gotta go, one of you guys call me if you hear anything about Jade and Beck okay".

"Sure thing".

With that Tori quickly left and the group continued to eat their lunch in silence, ignoring the gossipers who, in addition to their old rumours were now discussing Sinjin's claims of Beck abusing Jade. As Tori left however, Cat noticed something, Andre's expression as he watched her leave, she smiled as she thought to herself.

'Man, he couldn't be more obvious, then again Tori shows the same signs with him. Yet neither of them catch on, they might need a push in the right direction'.

Andre finally tore his gaze away from Tori and back to his food.

Although they were eating in silence Robbie as the only one who was deep in thought, also, although if caught he would never admit it, he kept glancing sideways at Cat. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, although he never voiced his opinions or thoughts, not even with Rex. He had spent the past two weeks trying to work up the courage to ask her out, seeing her smile at something, he decided now was a good time, especially since she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Cat".

"Yeah".

Robbie paused for a minute trying to think of the right words to say.

"I…um…"

Before he could say anything else Andre's phone rang.

"It's Beck".

Immediately the others forgot about their conversation, Robbie inwardly groaning at his missed chance, and listened to Andre after he read the text. They noticed his eyes widened and he seemed horrified by something.

"Guys we've gotta get to the hospital".

They were shocked, immediately Cat asked.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Don't know exactly, but according to Beck Jade's in hospital, apparently she's in critical condition".

They immediately stood up and hurried off to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and soon stood in Jade's room, she was lying unconscious in the bed, Beck sat next to her, he looked up as they entered and managed a tight smile.

"Well, good news, although she's still unconscious the doctors said she's stable now, she should recover and wake up eventually".

Andre nodded and then Cat asked.

"What happened to her?"

Beck sighed and explained about his confrontation with Sinjin and how he found Jade unconscious with the large cut on her arm and the bloody scissors, he left out the part about there being other scars however, he knew Jade wouldn't want him to say anything about them. Finally after a pause Rex spoke, for once his comment wasn't sarcastic.

"That creep Sinjin's still spreading that crazy rumour".

Beck looked up surprised before glaring.

"So he's trying to get the whole school to think I did this to her".

The others nodded, Robbie then spoke.

"I think…Well, a lot of the people at school don't believe him, even Trina surprised us".

They told Beck about Trina's confrontation with Sinjin, he was surprised at this too. He then sighed and leaned back in his seat, Andre paused for a moment before finally breaking the silence.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I found her, you know, after she left Sikowitz's class".

The others knew now that he had been here for hours, Cat then spoke.

"You should probably get some rest…"

"No, I have to keep an eye on her".

Cat nodded and then continued.

"I could watch her while you get something to eat at least".

"…Fine".

Beck left the room briefly with Robbie and Andre while Cat sat down in the chair next to Jade's bed. As they left Andre spoke.

"I better call Tori, she doesn't know she had to leave school for a dentist appointment".

"Ok".

With that Andre headed outside the hospital to call Tori while Robbie and Beck headed to the cafeteria so Beck could get something to eat, it had only been a few hours and already Beck was showing strain.

'I hate to think what would happen to him if he ended up sitting at Jade's bedside all night, or worse, if she was still in critical condition'.

They were soon joined by Andre who told them Tori was on her way and would be here soon.

End of chapter, next up Tori arrives at the hospital and regains conciousness, will she finally tell Beck the tuth, what about Sinjin's rumour, how will the gang cope with that when they go back to school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Tori arrives at the hospital and hears what happened, also Jade wakes up and finally reveals the truth to Beck. Now to answer the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you liked that, just thought I'd throw that in.  
>iluvbade: Glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter, hope you continue to enjoy.<br>gymgurl26: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
>OMGitzMollie: Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review.<p>

That's the reviews answered, now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

Tori finally arrived at the hospital, the woman at the desk barely looked up as she spoke.

"Are you here to see Jade West?"

"Uh-huh".

The woman nodded and gave Tori directions to Jade's room. As she walked to Jade's room she wondered briefly what happened, all Andre told was the Jade was in hospital and they were all there and asked her to hurry. Finally she arrived and saw Andre, Robbie, Rex and Cat all sitting outside the room, looking through the half open door she could see Beck sitting next to Jade's bed, Jade was still unconscious. Tori turned to the others.

"How long has he been sitting there?"

Andre looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Coming up to three hours now and that's not counting the time Cat watched over her while we convinced Beck to get something to eat".

Tori sat down next to Andre, he seemed to be the calmest out of the group, although it was obvious he was still worried. Robbie was also concerned, so much that he'd left Rex lying on the floor without even a second glance. Cat was in tears and it was obvious just how upset she was. Tori then looked back towards the room where Jade still lay unconscious, she sighed and then asked.

"So...did Beck tell you guys what happened?"

It was Cat who answered, through her tears.

"He went to try and find Jade after she stormed out of class, when he found her she was lying unconscious next o her locker, she'd cut herself. There was a pair of scissors lying next to her, Beck called 911 and went with her to the hospital, he only sent a text to Andre telling him what happened a couple of minutes after you left for your appointment. We came here straight away".

Andre nodded and then continued to explain.

"Once we arrived and realized what happened I called you up".

Tori sat shocked at what she was hearing, Robbie shook his head and tried to comfort Cat.

"But...why would Jade..."

Andre shook his head.

"Nobody knows, not even Beck, I'm just hoping Jade will tell him. I've got a bad feeling it's got something to do with her black eye and why she won't say anything about it".

Tori sighed again, she shook her head.

'This is just terrible...Jade and I might not get along but, I'd never want anything like this happening to anybody, I just hope she wakes up soon'.

With that Tori joined the others waiting.

Meanwhile, back in the ward Jade finally regained consciousness, she saw Beck and almost immediately spoke.

"Beck...where am I, what happened...I...?"

Beck gently laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and then answered.

"It's okay, you're in hospital. I found you passed out next to your locker, I saw the...cut and I called 911".

Jade had slowly sat up while she listened, there was silence for a minute and then she hung her head.

"So then...I guess you saw...my other cuts".

"Yeah, I know you did them to yourself...but why?"

Jade sighed and then shook her head.

"I-I can't say..."

Beck also sighed and then.

"Has it got anything to do with your black eye...and those scars I saw on your back?"

Jade looked up at him wide-eyed, horrified, slowly she nodded and then, uncharacteristically, burst into tears. Beck immediately pulled her into a comforting hug and spoke.

"Jade, what's happening to you, why did you do this, why can't you tell me?"

"Look Beck, I didn't mean this to happen, I-I cut too deep, I don't normally cut myself and pass out...you've seen the scars you know what I've been doing...And now you're gonna leave me aren't you?"

"No way, that's never gonna happen".

Jade looked up surprised, Beck managed a smile.

"I would never leave you Jade, despite how you might act, I love you too much".

Jade also managed to smile and then managed to speak through her tears.

"I-I...Beck, thank you. The reason I act that way...I'm just scared of losing you, you're the only good thing that ever happened to me".

"What about your parents?"

To his surprise Jade glared and her tone showed nothing but anger.

"My Mom's an alcoholic who does nothing but scream at me whenever I see her, My Dad's responsible for my black eye and those scars you saw on my back".

After she finished she ended up breaking down into tears again. Finally Beck knew the truth, her father had been abusing her, that was why she was in such a state.

"So...you're Dad did this to you".

Jade nodded, Beck was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared".

Beck pulled her back into a comforting hug and then spoke.

"There's nothing to be scared of now, I'm here, I can protect you".

"Thanks Beck...My parents aren't here, are they?"

Beck shook his head.

"No, but the others are, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori. You're gonna have to tell them Jade, they can help, we all can, you just have to open up to us".

Jade hesitated for a moment and then, finally nodded.

"Okay".

Beck smiled and stood up, heading towards the door.

Meanwhile the others still sat outside, Cat was calming down now, Robbie then spoke.

"You okay Cat?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Jade".

"You seem to know her pretty well, better than any of us?"

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Jade and I met for the first time in kindergarten, we became friends pretty quickly...I remember that day pretty well, Jade had accidentally given herself a bad haircut, I asked about it and we both found it pretty funny".

Robbie nodded and smiled.

'This hardly seems to be the right time but maybe I should...'

Cat then looked up at him and he found himself lost for words again, Andre smirked as he watched them and then glanced sideways at Tori, he noticed she was doing the same thing and quickly turned his attention back to Cat and Robbie. Cat was smiling and Robbie was about to try and ask her out again when the door to Jade's ward opened and Beck stepped out.

"Hey guys, Jade's awake, she's got something to tell you guys".

"Alright, let's go".

They all stood up, Robbie once again silently lamenting his lost chance, and heading into the ward to see Jade and hear what she had to say.

End of chapter, Jade's revealed the truth about her black eye and other injuris to Beck, Robbie's still having no luck telling Cat about his felings, Andre and Tori are also still missing the obvious signals they keep sending each other. Next up Jade tells the rest of th group the truth and Tori comes up with a possible solution, also, Sinjin is still spreading his rumour through the school so they have to take care of him too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4: Jade now tells the truth to the rest of the group and Tori comes up with a possible solution, also the gang have to deal with Sinjin at school, what will happen? read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah I know, yep they certainly are.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder

As they walked into the ward they noticed Jade was sitting upright, she looked tense but otherwise okay. Once they'd all sat down she glanced over at Beck who nodded and she then began to tell them truth.

"Okay, it's kinda hard to know where to start but I figured I might as well tell you about my black eye. It's not the only injury I've got, I've got god knows how many scars on my back and several bruises all over the place. It's all my Dad's fault".

The others gasped and stared, wide-eyed and shocked, finally Tori found her voice.

"He…beats you".

"Yeah, My Mom…she doesn't hit me or anything but she's an alcoholic that does nothing but scream insults at me. That's part of the truth, my shitty home life, it was just too much for me, so…I, um…Well, see for yourselves".

With that Jade showed them all her arms, revealing all her old scars and the new one that she had accidentally made too deep. They all stared at the cuts, then Jade revealed the truth about them.

"I did them to myself".

They were more shocked than before now, Cat was nearly in tears again, this wasn't like the Jade she'd known or grown up with. Jade noticed this and nodded slowly before continuing.

"To be honest, it was all way too much for me, if I hadn't met Beck, I'd probably have killed myself by now…Beck gave me a reason to keep on living".

"But didn't you just…"

Jade quickly shook her head.

"No that was an accident, I didn't mean to make the cut so deep. I don't know, the cutting, I don't know if I do just to cope with the pain or…if I'm doing to feel in control".

Beck gently wrapped his arms around her and then spoke.

"Jade…"

"It's okay…I won't do it again, I promise".

They remained sitting quiet for a while, thinking.

Finally Tori spoke.

"Jade…It's great that you told us this and everything but, your Dad can still hurt you, you've gotta tell the police".

Jade shook her head, surprising everybody except Beck as she looked close to tears.

"I can't".

"Look, my Dad can help you, he's a cop, he can make sure you don't get too much trouble. You've gotta talk to someone who can do something, besides, your Dad's gotta pay for what he's done".

Jade thought for a moment and then finally.

"…Alright, I'll do it. Tell your Dad as soon as I'm outta here I'll tell him what's going on".

"Okay".

After Jade made her decision the others left to give Beck and Jade some more time alone together. Beck thought for a moment and then asked.

"Why did you agree to talk to Tori's Dad, I thought you were scared?"

"I am but…Vega's right, I've gotta talk to somebody who can do something and her Dad is a cop and I know him so…It should be easier to talk to him about it".

Beck nodded, while he sat with Jade he was content knowing that finally she was trying to do everything to get her life back on track.

The following day they were at school, Jade was still in hospital and it had taken a lot of convincing to get Beck to come to school. He only agreed because he knew that at lunch he could go to the hospital and pick up Jade as she left, she was going to be discharged later that afternoon, having made a sufficient recovery. However they currently faced a problem at school, Sinjin was still spreading his 'Beck abuses Jade' rumour and despite their best efforts at least half the school believed it. Finally after another group of people walked past them whispering and glaring at Beck, Cat complained.

"I'm getting sick of this, what's with these people, how can they be so stupid".

Andre sighed and then finally explained.

"If you take a good look at the people who believe it's mostly guys who are jealous of Beck, maybe they just wanna believe it because it let's them think they have a chance with Jade".

Another two groups passed them with similar results and then suddenly Trina hurried over to them.

"You guys, first off, I hope you are as sick of these stupid rumours as I am…"

She looked at each of them and knew right away they all had the same answer, which was yes, so she continued.

"Secondly, I think I have a way to stop it…I've found where that little creep Sinjin is hiding".

"Really, where".

"Follow me".

They stood up and immediately followed Trina, all of them were desperate to confront Sinjin and make him realize his mistake. They arrive, Sinjin, it seemed, had barricaded himself in one of the classrooms and was working on something, his back to the door, Trina hammered on the door and Sinjin barely glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm busy, go away".

Beck glared and then yelled into the room.

"Sinjin! Get out here!"

Sinjin froze and then, slowly, nervously walked over to the door and stepped outside into the hallway. He noticed that all of them were glaring at him.

"Uh…Hi".

Trina was the first one to speak, her outrage at Sinjin obvious.

"Don't 'hi' us, you know Beck would never hurt Jade so why lie about it".

"I…I…"

Tori then cut across him.

"Honestly, it's obvious you're obsessed with Jade but this is taking things too far".

Sinjin then glared.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I'm lying anyway".

They knew what he meant and Beck glared at him.

"You…"

As Beck tried to advance on him Robbie held him back.

"Easy, let us handle this, you go and see Jade okay".

"Fine".

Beck then turned to walk away, before he did however he turned to the rest of the group.

"Guys…hit him once for me".

The others nodded in agreement as Beck left, they turned to corner Sinjin who immediately crumpled into a screaming heap.

Andre glared at the freaky stalker and spoke, his voice low and threatening.

"Time to teach you a lesson".

Cat nodded and began cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, no one talks about my friends like that".

The group then advanced on the cornered Sinjin, needless to say after this he stopped spreading the 'Beck abuses Jade' rumour and even admitted that he had been lying. Meanwhile Beck drove to the hospital and met Jade just as she was coming out, she smiled and they immediately embraced and kissed, once they parted Beck held open the car door for her and she climbed in, he closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

"Okay, where to?"

Jade thought for a moment.

"School will be finished soon, let's go to Vega's house, so I can talk to her Dad".

"Alright".

Beck then drove to the Vega household.

End of chapter, Jade's finally told everyone the truth and is now on her way to talk to Mr. Vega, also Sinjin's been taught a lesson and shouldn't cause any more trouble. Next up Jade talks to Mr/ Vega about her family abusing her and Robbie tries again to tell Cat his felings, also, Tori and Andre finally get together. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter five, Jade is now on her way to tell Mr. Vega about her father's abuse, also, will Tori and Andre finally realise the truth, what about Robbie, will he finally tell Cat. Now onto the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
>iluvbade: Glad you enjoyed it, that rumour was totally ridiculous, I can't stand Sinjin so I fully intended for him to pay.<br>LizGilliesFanForever: Glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.

That's the reviews answered now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder

At the Vega household Tori, Trina, her parents and Andre all sat, all engaged in their own activities. Just then the doorbell rang, Tori jumped up.

"I'll get it".

She answered the door and saw it was Jade and Beck, Tori smiled.

"Hey guys, c'mon in".

She led them inside, closing the door. She then walked over to her father.

"Dad; Jade's here".

"Hm...Oh yeah, hi...okay".

Mr. Vega stood up and walked through to the kitchen with Jade and Beck, Tori sat back down on the sofa next to Andre, Trina had gone upstairs. Mrs. Vega smiled at Tori and Andre and asked them.

"Can I get you kids anything?"

Andre smiled and shook his head.

"We're fine Mom, thanks".

Still smiling Mrs. Vega headed upstairs too, thinking to herself.

'Tori's friend...what was her name again, oh yeah, Cat. She was right, they both show obvious signs and yet don't realise it. It's so sweet'.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Jade was telling Mr. Vega about her father's abuse and even showed him her scars, as well as a few bruises, her black eye was also obvious evidence. While Mr. Vega listened and noted anything important Beck kept his arm around Jade, reassuring her if she showed any signs of breaking down. Eventually Mr. Vega spoke.

"Okay, thank you for telling me this, I'll talk to the people at work and then we'll go and arrest your father, we have enough here. Unfortunately the way things are at the moment, you're gonna have to return sometime, however, I promise I'll try and get this dealt as soon as possible".

Jade nodded, looking a bit paler than usual. She knew she would have to go back home eventually, even although she was afraid her father would hurt her again, she wanted to return home any way. After hearing Mr. Vega's reassurance that her father would be arrested she wanted to be there when it happened, so her father would know she wasn't going to let him walk all over her anymore. She also told Mr. Vega about her mother so, once her father was arrested, she would leave the house, especially since her mother had been proven incapable of taking care of her. Despite still being scared but also relieved Jade stood up, thanked Mr. Vega and, along with Beck they left the kitchen.

As they passed the living room Jade nodded at Tori and Andre.

"Thanks guys".

Tori smiled and nodded back, Jade and Beck then left, shortly after they left her father also left. There was silence for a while until finally Andre spoke.

"Hey...uh, Tori..."

Tori looked over at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

Andre paused for a moment before he continued.

"Well...I was talking to Cat earlier, she...she said something...Well, she said I was showing signs but you just didn't realise, well the truth is you see...Tori, the truth is...I love you, I think I loved the moment I first saw you".

There was silence for a while as Tori stared wide-eyed, Andre shifted uncomfortably and thought to himself.

'Yeah, great job Andre, she probably hates me now'.

Just then Tori responded.

"Hold it, Cat said that you ere showing 'signs' I wasn't picking up on...She said the same thing to me...And I've actually felt the same way about you...I just couldn't work out how to tell you".

There was silence again as they both revelled in their new found discovery, finally they kissed and were lost in the moment until suddenly.

"Well it's about time you guys".

They jumped back and saw Trina standing smirking at them, Mrs. Vega also came downstairs, shaking her head.

"Trina, c'mon, don't ruin the moment for them".

Tori shook her head.

"Too late, c'mon Andre".

With that she grabbed Andre's hand and led him to the front door, she then called back.

"We'll be back later".

"Have fun you two!"

They then left, as they did Andre thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Hey I just remembered something".

"What is it?"

They got into Andre's car and, while he drove he continued to speak.

"Well, surely you've noticed that Robbie's been trying to ask Cat out".

"Yeah, he just doesn't seem to be able to though".

Andre smiled.

"Well, Cat gave us that little push we needed to realise the truth between us, why don't we help Robbie out".

Tori smiled back.

"Sounds good to me".

They continued to discuss their plans as they drove off.

Robbie meanwhile, in an attempt to try and work up the courage to once again ask Cat out, had decided to help her out, she had gone shopping. Now he was walked alongside her carrying a share of the bags, chatting away with her about nothing much.

'I just hope I can manage it this time, still Cat's looking happier than ever, so I might have a chance. Still, I gotta talk to her about something, can't just come out and ask'.

He eventually made up his mind and spoke.

"Hey Cat, have you heard from Jade lately?"

Cat smiled and answered.

"Yeah, she just called me, a few minutes ago, she's spoken to Tori's Dad, it looks like everything worked out well".

Robbie nodded.

"So, Jade's Dad won't be able to hurt her anymore".

"Nope, not once he's arrested...Hey Robbie, where's Rex?"

Robbie's ever present ventriloquist dummy was actually missing, Robbie smiled.

"I figured I don't actually need him _all the time_. I left him at home, I figured I'd just keep him to use in a show, that's all".

Cat was surprised but smiled, she couldn't believe Robbie had finally let go of Rex, seeing her smile like that Robbie decided to take his chance.

"Cat, I was wondering if..."

Before he could finish however his phone rang, he sighed and picked it up.

'Oh no, why did my grandmother have to phone me now?'

Shaking his head he answered it.

"Yes".

"Robbie, what's with that tone, I just called to..."

Robbie groaned and answered.

"Look, I don't have time for this, Cat and I are..."

"Wait, what are you doing with _her_? Robbie, I told you..."

"I don't wanna hear it okay, bye".

With that Robbie hung up, he looked over at Cat, her expression was understanding, she knew it was his grandmother.

"She still doesn't like me huh?"

"No...Well that's her problem".

Cat nodded.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Robbie sighed, once again he had lost his nerve and couldn't tell her.

"It's nothing really".

"Okay".

With that they continued, Robbie once again lamenting his missed chance, this was the third time he had tried and failed to ask Cat to be his girlfriend.

End of chapter; Jade has finally revealed the truth to Mr. Vega who now plans to help, Tori and Andre are finally together but Robbie still hasn't told Cat how he feels. Next up Jade is stuck at home, will Mr. Vega and the police arrive to arrest Mr. West or will Jade suffer again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6: Now Jade just has to wait and hope her father will be arrested, also, will Robbie try again to tell Cat the truth. Now onto the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: I know, oh well, he's gonna try again; yup and the result will be revealed in this chapter.  
>kikudog6: Well you didn't have to wait long, here's the next chapter.<p>

That's the reviews answered, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder

Jade sighed as she lay on her bed, despite him pleading with her she refuse to let Beck come with her. She didn't want him to see what she had to put with every day. She looked around her room, it was the only room in the house that was even remotely clean, she gently reached up to her eye, the swelling had gone down now but the bruising was still there. She sighed and rolled onto her side, thinking quietly to herself.

'I just hope Tori's Dad get's here soon, Dad looked pissed when I came in, I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet'.

Her mother's voice then sounded, screaming at her, Jade fully intended to ignore her, even if she was calling her down but then she heard her father's heavy footsteps on the stairs. He was coming to hurt her again, panicking she leapt up and slammed her door shut and quickly locked it, she then turned and leaned against the door, she then slid down it and sat, with her back pressed against the door. She immediately covered her ears and laid her head on her knees, already she could hear the hammering at her door. This had happened before, whenever Jade was lucky enough to hear her father coming to attack her she would close and lock her door like this, but he would simply pound on the door, shout, scream and threaten her until, weak with resisting she gave up and opened the door. She usually found out that, if she did this the abuse was worse. But this time, she wasn't going to give up, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the police arrived, she just had to hold on.

Almost ten minutes had passed and Jade was starting to fear for her life, her father was now threatening to kill her, just then, mercifully she heard the front doorbell. She listened to her father's footsteps as he headed back downstairs and towards the front door. She strained her ears but couldn't hear anything, just then she heard both her parents yelling and the sounds of a struggle. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, she froze until finally she heard a voice she ha been hoping to hear.

"Jade?"

"Beck".

The word came out of her mouth as a relieved sigh, she quickly jumped up and fumbled with the lock, finally opening the door, Beck stood there, looking worried. She finally broke down in tears and threw her arms around him, he gently held her, just then Mr. West's voice could be heard as he shouted.

"You bitch; I'll make you pay for this!"

Beck shook his head.

"Not where he's going".

Jade nodded and, having finally managed to calm down she went downstairs with Beck. Her father had already been escorted out of the house, her mother was still shouting and screaming, Mr Vega shook his head and spoke, the authority in his tone silencing her immediately.

"That's the way it is Mrs. West; given your husband's treatment of your daughter and the fact you are obviously not a fit guardian I'm afraid she can't stay here".

With that he left, along with Jade and Beck, Jade looked up at Mr. Vega and asked.

"I can't stay there, so where am I gonna stay".

He sighed and explained.

"We're trying to do everything we can but..."

Beck then came up with an idea.

"How about...Until you find a place for Jade to stay, if it's alright, she could stay in m RV".

I smiled and nodded.

"Does that sound okay?"

"If it's all right then, sure no problem, you better go talk to the others, let them know the good news".

They agreed and, knowing that the rest of the group would be eating at a nearby restaurant so they headed there immediately.

The rest of the group was sitting in the restaurant, Tori and Andre were holding hands under the table, smirking at Robbie who was watching Cat while she chattered away. Just then Cat looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Jade, Beck!"

The others looked around and saw Jade and Beck walking over to them, the smile on Jade's face told them everything.

"So, my Dad was able to sort everything out".

They sat down, smiling as Jade answered.

"Yup, my Dad's on his way to jail, also Mom's been deemed and unfit guardian".

They looked at each other, Cat then asked.

"So where are you gonna stay".

"They're trying to find somewhere for me to stay, until they do Beck said I could stay in his RV".

Beck nodded and the others smiled, happy that things were finally looking up for Jade. As they sat Tori and Andre revealed that they were now together, Jade and Beck also noticed Robbie's obvious attraction to Cat, they wondered if he would tell her about it now. After a short pause, Cat had been talking about the shopping trip she had gone on with Robbie, she had mentioned his grandmother's interruption, Cat then turned to Robbie.

"Oh yeah, you were gonna ask me something Robbie, what was it".

"It...It's not important, I just..."

Jade sighed and shook her head.

"For God sake Robbie, man up and say what you wanna say".

Robbie swallowed nervously and finally made up his mind, Cat was watching him intently.

"Okay...what I was gonna say, I've been trying to ask you for a while now...Cat, I've...Fallen in love with you and, I wanted to ask you if you felt the same..."

Cat nearly went as red as her hair, but her smiled grew, in response to Robbie's question she threw her arms around him and kissed him, The others smiled and leaned back, finally when they separated they ordered their food and all of them got to talking, mostly about the newly formed relationship between Cat and Robbie. When they finished they paid for their meal and headed home, Beck and Jade headed to his home, although they planned for Jade to stay in the RV no matter what happened, they figured to at least be polite and tell his parents about the arrangement, that was the difficult part as Beck's parents had never exactly been fond of Jade.

End of chapter, next up Beck's parents hear about what's going on, how will they react, wait and see? Also Robbie and Cat are finally together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**VICTORIOUS: THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7: Jade and Beck now speak to Beck's parents about her staying in the RV for a while. What will their reaction be, will things finally end well for Jade? Also, since their names aren't given I made up names for Beck's parents. Now onto the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, well here's the answer.  
>LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

Beck and Jade reached his home and headed inside to talk to his parents. Piper Oliver, Beck's mother looked up as they walked in the room, she initially smiled but it dropped slightly when she saw Jade, her husband Michael looked up and sighed.

"Mom, Dad, we've gotta talk".

They both looked at each other and then his father spoke.

"What is it?"

Beck paused for a moment and then.

"Well, it's complicated but…what I really needed to tell you is, Jade needs a place to stay for a while and I decided she could stay in the RV".

However if Beck was hoping for a peaceful agreement he was wrong, almost immediately his mother glared.

"No, I can't accept this".

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Mom, not this again".

"Listen to your mother, she's right".

Beck shook his head, while they didn't openly object to Jade staying at least one night in the RV, they always caused problems if she spent more than one night and now, just because they didn't know how long Jade would be staying they were arguing about it.

"Look, why do you have to complain about everything".

"We don't complain about everything".

Beck groaned in frustration and continued, Jade was shaking her head, willing herself not to say what she really wanted to knowing it would ensure the Oliver's would ensure she couldn't stay.

"You guys always complain, especially when you're talking about Jade".

"Beck…"

"I don't wanna hear it, you guys have always had a problem with me and Jade dating".

He knew his parents were going to start arguing now but he wasn't going to let them stop Jade from staying in the RV for as long as necessary

Finally after a long pause Mrs. Oliver decided to make her point.

"Well maybe if you'd chosen a nicer girl to date and not some Goth girl".

Beck glared at his mother.

"Jade is nice, you just can't see it, besides you have no idea what she's been through!"

Now it was his father's turn to glare and he sided with his wife.

"That's not the point Beck and stop shouting…"

"Honestly, don't you get it? Jade, please…"

Before he could finish Jade stepped forward and pulled back her sleeves revealing he scars, Michael Oliver stared in shock and finally found his voice.

"W-what the hell".

Piper was also shocked, she looked from Jade's arms to her son.

"Beck, what is going on here, explain".

Before Beck could say anything Jade revealed the truth about he scars yet again, this time to Beck's parents.

"I've lost track of when it started but…my father would beat me, I don't even know why…cutting was the only way I could cope with the pain. That was until I met Beck, I was depressed, thinking about killing myself when I met him. I guess you could say he saved me…from myself, but he didn't know it at the time. I kept my scars and the fact my Dad abused secret, until yesterday, the police arrested my Dad and, since she's an alcoholic, Mom was considered an unfit guardian, that's why, until I find someplace to live, Beck offered to let me stay in his RV".

There was silence for a long time after Jade's revelation, Michael and piper Oliver where in shock, Jade pulled her sleeves back down and sighed, Beck put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Finally Michael turned to Beck and then, as if looking for clarification.

"Is this all true?"

"Yeah, it is".

Beck was amazed at the change in his parent's expressions and attitudes, Piper finally spoke, looking directly at Jade.

"Oh…Jade, I'm so sorry I…"

"It's fine".

Michael nodded and then smiled.

"Okay Beck, she can stay, as long as she needs to".

"Thanks Dad".

With that they left and headed for the RV, on the way Beck noticed Jade's confusion and explained.

"My parents were confused at first but they realized the truth now, they see how much you were suffering".

"So they accept me now".

Beck shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, maybe, all I know is, they're not gonna give you any trouble".

Finally, for the first time since this ordeal started Jade managed a true smile and Beck, seeing it smiled too and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After about a week, things began to look better for Jade, she managed to find a permanent home when Cat's parents allowed her to move in and live with them, Cat now referring to Jade as her foster sister. At school the rumours had all stopped, however no one outside the group knew the full truth, but that was fine. All three couples were finally happy and, after all her suffering, none were more happy than Jade.

End of chapter and story, Jade's finally free of her torment and now the three hapy couples are free to have fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.


End file.
